koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Guan Xing
Guan Xing (onyomi: Kan Kō) is one of Guan Yu's sons and is thought to be Guan Ping's younger brother. Historically, he succeeded his father after his death and fathered two sons, Guan Tong and Guan Yi. Zhuge Liang held high hopes for him and, after Ma Liang was killed in battle, deemed him one of his possible successors while Guan Xing was in his twenties. His activities after this are vague and he is written to have died several years later from unknown causes. Romance of the Three Kingdoms glorifies a fictional kinship between him and Zhang Bao. Prior to his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, he was a Shu NPC since the series's second title. During Guan Xing's playable debut, he is considered the middle brother of the Guan siblings. He ranked twenty-third place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends popularity poll. The latest poll for the eighth installment puts him in fifty-second. His Dynasty Warriors counterpart also has an image song titled Heart Beat. Roles in Games Dynasty Warriors Guan Xing appears in several of his father, older brother, and uncles' campaigns. He often works together with Zhang Bao in several instances. In Dynasty Warriors 4, both men are portrayed as the living legacies of their fathers as they bravely defend the bridges leading to Cheng Du. For his playable appearance, he accompanies his family to battle at Fan Castle. However, when they are surrounded by Wu forces during their escape, Guan Xing and his siblings are forced to leave their father as they flee. Reaching Chengdu, he regretfully tells Liu Bei of his father's death. Later at Yiling, he fights Zhang Bao to prove that he is capable of fighting to avenge Guan Yu. However, they are stopped by Zhao Yun who tells them that they still have much to learn. He then teams up with Zhang Bao during Shu's northern campaigns at Jieting. After Zhang Bao's death at Chencang, he continues to fights for Shu, but dies shortly before the Battle of the Wuzhang Plains. In the hypothetical route, Guan Xing aids Zhuge Liang in fighting Lu Su at Lukou and helps Jiang Wei in invading Luoyang, volunteering to work separately from the rest of the unit in order to guarantee their escape. He also joins the final offensive against Wei at Xuchang, fighting along the assault lead by Zhao Yun and Liu Shan. He stands alongside his family in the ending. In Wu's hypothetical route Guan Xing appears at Jiangxia, initially as an enemy due to Wang Yi forging a letter falsely stating that Wu was planning on breaking its alliance with Shu. Once the misunderstanding is resolved, Guan Xing becomes an ally and fights alongside Wu against the Wei forces. In Wei's hypothetical route Guan Xing is present at Liu Bei's final stand at Baidi Castle and, along with the other Shu officers, is cut down. In the expansion, Guan Xing appears in the revised Yiling stages in both Wu and Shu's stories. In Wei's story, he appears in the revised Fan Castle, and ambushes the Wei troops when they march to Mai Castle. He also appears at Xinye as one of the Shu assault units. Warriors Orochi In the Warriors Orochi series, he is one of Liu Bei's guards while his father and uncle are away. He continues to fight for Shu. Guan Xing also serves as his father's replacement officer when a player has assumed the role of Guan Yu. Character Information Development Guan Xing was adapted to be a playable character mainly to complete the Guan family. Developers also wanted to have a character to exploit the fictional aspects for Zhang Bao and Guan Yinping. They believe that he fulfills many roles by interacting with his friends and family. Designers struggled to present him as a warrior-strategist with Guan family traits. They believe that his long coat helps him fit the stereotype for other intelligent characters in the series. Personality A quiet and introspective youth, he is considered to be a genius worthy of Zhuge Liang's respect. He tends to think more carefully in a contrast to the rest of his family. Unlike his other siblings, Guan Xing is calm and stoic, but he is prone to being babied due to his introverted behaviour, something he is not fond of. Wanting to prove himself on the battlefield, Guan Xing often clashes often with his sworn brother, Zhang Bao, who feels he is too inexperienced. Feeling the need to compensate, Guan Xing recklessly tries to take on more responsibilities. Eventually he learns to share his burdens with his fellow comrades and the two share a closer bond. Voice Actors *Alan Shearman - Dynasty Warriors 6 (English-uncredited) *Darrel Guilbeau - Dynasty Warriors 7 (English-uncredited) *Ben Pronsky - Dynasty Warriors 8 (English-uncredited) *Nobunaga Shimazaki - Dynasty Warriors 8 (Japanese) *Yasuhiko Tokuyama - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) *Hirohiko Kakegawa - Sangokushi Koumeiden *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Guan Xing/Quotes *"Zhang Bao, you work so hard to support my father. I am proud to have you as a friend." :"Heh, it's nothing. It must be hard for you being the son of the God of War." :"Hard? I don't really know anything about that." :"Haha... I feel like I can really relax when I'm talking with you. Thanks, Guan Xing." ::~~Guan Xing and Zhang Bao; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"You're the son of the God of War? You are so young, yet so self-possessed. I could learn a lot from you." :"Self-possessed? I was just thinking to myself, that's all." :"Humble, too! And so sincere! You're truly quite remarkable! I need to take a leaf out of your book and live with more humility! Will you please give me some tips?" :"Tips? I was simply trying to remember when I last ate something..." ::~~Yue Jin and Guan Xing; Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers Gameplay Guan Xing is affiliated with the wingblades in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack 1: , , , , , ( ): Spins around in mid-air to release a green-colored twister before using it to propel forward within a short distance. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , : Glides quickly at a low altitude while extending both blades outward. Good for escaping enemy crowds. :Musou - Skyslider (天空滑閃): : Glides forward at blinding speed, devastating surrounding opponents along the way. :Alternate Musou - Lunar Dash (偃月天空刃): R1 + : Uses crescent blade to release a large green streak followed by a sudden hurricane. :Aerial Musou - Windrider (天空旋回): , : Dives up and down several times before generating a green twister in the end of the assault. :Awakening Musou: Leaps in the air and stomps both weapons on the ground repeatedly. He finishes the move with a quick glide that sends out a sudden energy burst in its wake. The extended version has him glide with both weapons outstretched like fiery wings, performing multiple acrobatic attacks near the end. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Guan Xing uses the wingblades as his default weapon in this title. Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers Romance of the Three Kingdoms After his father and elder brother's execution, he sought revenge against Wu along with Liu Bei and Zhang Bao. He got his revenge while pursuing Pan Zhang, who had captured Guan Yu and received Blue Dragon as a reward. Guan Yu's ghost appeared in front of Pan Zhang, stunning him allowing Guan Xing to cut him down. When Mi Fang and Fu Shiren returned to Shu seeking mercy, Liu Bei refused and allowed Guan Xing to disembowel them in front of an altar to Guan Yu. Guan Xing and Zhang Bao made a pact of brotherhood. Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Shu Characters